Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of sheets made of an aluminium alloy for manufacturing bodywork or a structural part of a motor vehicle body, also referred to as a “body in white”. More specifically, the invention relates to the use of such sheets having excellent drawing formability, thus enabling parts of complex geometry to be produced or requiring deep drawing such as a door liner or a load floor. The sheets used according to the invention are particularly suitable for the production of complex parts designed for rigidity. They also present excellent resistance to filiform corrosion.
Description of Related Art
Unless otherwise stated, all aluminium alloys discussed in the following are designated according to the designations defined by the “Aluminum Association” in the “Registration Record Series” that it publishes regularly.
All the indications concerning the chemical composition of the alloys are expressed as a percentage by weight based on the total weight of the alloy. The definitions of the metallurgical states are indicated in European standard EN 515.
The static tensile mechanical properties, in other words, the ultimate tensile strength Rm, the conventional yield stress at 0.2%, the elongation limit Rp0.2, and elongation at rupture A %, are determined by a tensile test according to NF EN ISO 6892-1.